Strike of the match
by lysjelonken
Summary: Katara and the rest of the Gaang travel to the Fire Nation for the five year anniversary celebrations of the end of the war. As they have all matured and grown into young adults, some have grown together and others have grown apart. Fic takes the comics into account, but non-Korra compliant. ZUTARA. T/may change
1. Chapter 1: The palace

**Strike of a match**

 **I have not written fanfiction in a long, long time. Nor have I ever written for this fandom, actually. But I've wanted to get back into writing for a while and thought I'd do something fun.**

 **Description: Katara and the rest of the Gaang travel to the Fire Nation for the five year anniversary celebrations of the end of the war. As they have all matured and grown into young adults, some have grown together and others have grown apart. Fic takes the comics into account, non-Korra compliant. ZUTARA.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of ATLA.**

The sounds that awake Katara, Master Waterbender and daughter of the Southern Water Tribe, that brisk spring morning were the soft voices and dull footsteps of the sailors scuffling aboard the great iron ship. She wakes slowly, gently and far later than she would usually allow herself to slumber on the average day. But these past weeks aboard the large transport ship, in her luxurious quarters equipped with thick, cosy furs, silken sheets, and floral oils burning all day, have lulled her slightly.

She was on her way on to the five year anniversary celebration of the end of the Great War in the Fire Kingdom. While the planning and construction of Republic City – Avatar Aang and Fire Lord Zuko's great collaboration in reunification and reconciliation of the Nations - was still underway, Zuko had insisted that the celebrations be held in the Fire Nation capital. And he had sent these lavishly furnished vessels to transport his friends and fellow dignitaries.

When the invitation and vessels had arrived for them at the Southern Water Tribe, both Sokka and Katara were spending time at home together for the first time in years. Sokka had returned several months prior, returning from several years spent at Kyoshi Island with Suki, to discuss the complex matter of the future chiefdom of the tribe with his father while Suki and the Kyoshi warriors were taking on security for Zuko after his upmost assassination attempt. And her, Katara, taking a break (to much speculation and whispered rumours by the women of the tribe) from her travels with Aang to set up a waterbending school in the Southern Water Tribe with Pakku. Despite all the raised eyebrows and less-than-subtle references to marriage since Katara had come of age, she was adamant to all that asked that the Avatar and herself were taking their time in their relationship but remained entirely committed to on another, and were not so insecure to be pressured by the expectations placed upon them by others. So she'd say…

Now it has been almost 2 weeks aboard this ship, and they were finally nearing their destination. As much as she loved being surrounded by her element, Katara looked forward to being on land again, and to see the friends she had not seen in so long.

Katara stretched, allowing her tired muscles to relax, and her mind to wake up. She walked towards the vanity and washed her face with the lukewarm water that had to have been replaced not too long before. She changed from her nightgown to a lighter dress in her usual Water Tribe blue and a light, silky coat provided by their host, and with an apprehensive sigh, slowly exited her quarters to cross the hallway and ascend up the steps to the deck.

The sun was bright yellow and the air warm, even in the morning, telling her instinctively that they had entered Fire Nation waters.

"G'mornin' K'tara." She was greeted as she crossed the deck to where Sokka was sitting by a table, stuffing his mouth with breakfast – assorted preserved fruits and nuts, oats with whey milk and fresh citrus, spread generously across the table. A kitchen boy was laughing jovially as he carried a pitcher of juice and a pot of freshly brewed coffee to the breakfast table. "How'd ya sleep?" Sokka asked as he gulped down another large bite.

"Alright, thank you. And you?"

"Great. I've said it once, I've said it again. Zuko knows how to set up a gig, y'know? I had so many Fire Flakes last night, I almost didn't have room for breakfast this morning!" Sokka raved, stuffing his mouth with another handful of fruits and nuts.

"I can tell." Katara deadpanned, taking a deep breath of sea air, steadying herself in the morning sun. Looking out into the horizon, she saw the smattering of smaller islands appear in the distance. "Looks like we're close to arriving. Are you excited to see Suki?"

Sokka lit up, a light flush tinging his cheeks. He had grown so much the past years into a tall, impressive young man adorned with the warrior tattoos of their tribe and a traditional hairstyle paralleling his father's. However his youthfulness and joking nature remained despite his maturing years. "She sent another messenger hawk yesterday. I can't wait to see her again. And apparently everything is prepared for the celebrations and looking wonderful – the feasts she describes! Oh, Katara!" He dramatically fell back. Then, as he ascended, with a bit more caution: "Have you, uh, heard from Aang yet? Do you know when he'll be arriving..?"

She shrugged, picking a few items from the breakfast spread onto a small plate. "I haven't received any word from him since we were in the South pole. But I assume he will be there. I can't think why Zuko wouldn't invite the Avatar to the celebration for the anniversary of the end of the war. I'd assume he'd be the guest of honour."

"Yeah, but I mean… you're his girlfriend, right, didn't he send you-"

"I don't know, Sokka." She said exasperatedly. "He's probably busy training the Air Accolades or something, or solving some conflict in the Earth Kingdom, or… Just drop it." She said with a quiet sigh. "I'm sure he'll be here. Anyway, I don't feel like talking about Aang all the time. Why don't we talk about more exciting things, hm? Tell me what Suki said about the feast?"

With perhaps a bit of hesitation, her brother took the bait and reinitiated his telling of Suki's description of the preparations for the celebrations. Large quantities of fruits and fresh produce being carted in from the rural villages, meats being prepared in marinades or preserved in salts to be made into extravagant local dishes, the crates of wines and Fire Whiskey being selected for the party, and the lavish cakes and tarts adorned with cream and flowers being ordered... She had described how beautiful the palace looked with bright fire lilies in high ornate vases everywhere, and the decorative crystals being hoisted up on the high ceiling of the dance hall… All of it sounded so wonderful. And didn't they all deserve a party after all these years? First fighting the war, then working so hard to maintain and cultivate peace thereafter…

 _Some of them, of course, busier than others._ Katara found herself thinking, trying to swallow down the bitter thought. Instead she asked, "It sounds like there's a lot going on. How is Suki and the other Kyoshi warriors doing, in all this craziness?"

"Oh, great." Sokka said, taking a long swig of strong, black coffee, pulling his face. "For the most part, the assassination attempts against Zuko has calmed down in the past while. At least, nothing as serious as it was in the beginning, or so she says."

"I'm happy to hear that." Katara says nodding.

She had last seen Zuko when she, Sokka and Aang had accompanied him on a mission to find his mother, Ursa. But that was several years ago, now. The adventure was one that she held warmly in her memory. The loss of a mother was something she shared with Zuko, and she could not imagine the wonderful and bittersweet feeling of being finally reunited after assuming she was lost for so long. She knew of course of the assassination attempts he had suffered. Aang had travelled to the Fire Nation more than once to help him uncover plots against his life. However, she had not been privy to those visits for a multitude of reasons. She was regretful that she had been so absent while her friend was struggling with such terrible issues. For, despite their initial difficulties in getting along, she did consider Zuko a dear friend. Perhaps because he was the only one (besides her incorrigible brother) close to her age, she found it easy to talk to him about serious issues and valued his advice dearly in the form of letters.

 _That is, when Aang and I are in one place long enough to receive any letters._

"Master Katara…" A servant addressed her bowing, pulling her from her thoughts.

"Oh, Roza. How are you this morning?"

"I am well, thank you Master Katara. I have come to alert you that the captain estimates that, if the tides continue to be in our favour, we should be arriving late this afternoon."

"That is wonderful. Thank you, Roza."

"Perhaps, in preparation for your arrival to the palace, I shall prepare you a bath? Perhaps with some aromatherapy oils, for your relaxation? Or could I bring you some tea, to enjoy the views on deck for the time being?"

"That is very kind of you, Roza. Perhaps, uh, later?"

Roza bowed her head, and swiftly glided back to kitchens and servants quarters – perhaps to prepare the tea or bath anyway, Katara assumed.

Beside her, Sokka shrugged and popped another slice of citrus in his mouth. "What did I tell ya? Knows how to set up a gig. This is living, Katara, I'm tellin' ya, this is living."

The sun was just starting to descend into the horizon, colouring to sky purple and pink, when the large harbour of the Fire Nation capital emerged. Katara had been subjected to endless pampering by Roza, who had turned her quarters into a heady, florally-scented spa upon her return. She felt fresh and clean and silky-soft as she stood on the bow of the ship, feeling the warm afternoon breeze tickle her cheeks and blow through her hair, watching the harbour grow closer and closer.

She felt a knot of apprehension in her stomach as the deck grew busy with sailors preparing to berth the ship. What was waiting for her on those shores? Her time for toiling with feelings was running out, and soon she might have to face conversations that she had hoped to avoid.

As the ship slowly slipped into the harbour the ropes were strewn out, pulling it into a prepared space.

"Katara!" Behind her Sokka walked up with their few bits of baggage being carried behind him. "C'mon!"

The drawbridge was lowered and with a final sigh, Katara hopped off her perch on the bow of the ship and joined her brother to descend to bridge.

Below, a party was waiting for them next to an ornate palanquin, led by a tall woman with long, silky raven hair pulled halfway into a topknot with the rest billowing down her shoulders. Beside her stood a young girl dressed in pink silks with a wide smile. When they arrived at the bottom of the bridge, they were greeted with smiles and respectful bows. "Masters Katara and Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe. We are pleased at your safe arrival. And very happy to see you both again."

"Ursa! Kiyi!" Katara greeted them, laughing. As she neared them, she was happy to note that the woman's arms extended and met her in a mutual hug. She bent down to greet the young girl as well, who had grown taller since she had last seen her. "It is so wonderful to see you both."

"Come, my dears. I am sure you must be quite exhausted from your travels. Rooms have been prepared in the palace for you, so you may rest." Ursa said with a smile.

"Actually the travel was quite restful." Katara noted, helping one of the servants put their bags into the paraquin. "I haven't been pampered like that in a long time."

"I'm sure you will be happy to hear that may of your friends have already arrived." Ursa said smiling, as they all climbed into the paraquin, and were lifted off towards the palace. "If you are not resting tonight, I am sure you will see them all at dinner." Katara felt a knot in her stomach again, but smiled and nodded politely.

"Will Zuko be able to join us?"

"Of course." Kiyi interjected with a frown. "I made him promise."

Katara felt a giggle bubble up in her chest.

Ursa shook her head gently and placed a hand on her young daughter's shoulder. "Zuko has understandably been quite busy lately, and as such has missed a few dinners here and there. But I am sure he will be there tonight – it's the first night of the celebrations after all, so it will be a priority!"

Kiyi had already lost interest in the conversation and taken to showing Sokka some of the firebending she could do, bending a small flame in her hand into the shape of a blooming fire lily. As Ursa fussed over Kiyi, warning her against bending fire in such a confined space, Katara felt the warm feeling in her chest once more, and chose to focus on the sweet moment between mother and daughter rather than her own feelings of apprehension.

Perhaps she could manage to enjoy these celebrations after all. Seeing her friends again after so much time would be wonderful, and Suki had been right in her letter – they did all deserve to enjoy a party for once.

It is difficult to be back in this place, and not think back to that night…

They had just defeated Azula and bound her in chains. The fallen princess was screaming, crying, lashing out in madness and misery as she lay tied down to the floors of the courtyard. Most of the servants and soldiers in the palace had fled for safety, having heard the crackling of lightning and mad laughter of the Princess and her estranged brother in _Agni Kai_. However, a few loyal inhabitants had remained and rushed to Zuko's side when they heard Azula's wails of defeat. After some deliberation with the remaining guards, Zuko was satisfied Azula was contained (as much as possible given the circumstances) and secured. Katara found herself half-carrying his weakened body across the wide, dark hallways of the palace. They were searching for a bedroom to lay him down and continue healing his scorched skin and tangled _chi_ , and she felt a growing sense of urgency as his groans of pain grew quiet and sweat gathered on his brow. His body was still buzzing with electricity and his skin felt hot against hers as she hobbled him across the floor. After what felt like an eternity, they reached a wing with wide doors leading into bedrooms. The furniture there was covered in a thin film of dust and the curtains were drawn, but Zuko offered to word on where they were and all but collapsed on the bed. She frantically collected water to heal him with, tore open his shirt to reveal the jagged wound just by his heart, and placed her glowing hands upon it. His body was teeming with energy, knotted and coiled and unnaturally distorted. His breathing was slow and steady, interrupted by intermittent flinching as she worked. She smiled gently down at him, eyes bleary with tears, and words on the tip of her tongue – but he simply laid his hand gently on her wrist and smiled back up at her. Nothing needed to be said; they understood each other now.

If the memory hadn't been so clear and potent in her mind, she might have struggled to recognise the palace now. Zuko's reign held a far different philosophy that past Fire Lords, and as such the palace had also undergone a transformation. The velvety maroon curtains were pulled open, letting sunlight stream in and illuminate every inch of the high-ceilinged halls as they transversed polished the marble floors. Much of the nationalistic banners and tapestries reminiscent of wartime had been replaced by traditional pieces of art depicting folklore of great heroes riding on the backs of dragons, their coiling their long bodies across the sky. Suki had also been accurate in her descriptions of the décor of the celebrations– the halls were adorned with bouquets of fresh flowers and sparkling crystals fell from the ceiling, catching the last light of dusk. The place seemed lighter now. And still, as Ursa led them across the floor to the main dining room, Katara felt a familiar unsettled feeling in her gut.

The doors opened, and the group was indeed greeted by their friends, sitting at a long table and apparently deep in debate. Toph, Haru, and Suki and Tai Ly (both in their full Kyoshi warrior make up) sat in deep conversation, not even noticing their arrival. That is, until Suki gave out a high-pitched squeal, and launched herself off her seat and across the room into Sokka's arms. Katara side-stepped past the affectionate reunion to go greet the others, receiving warm hugs from all and a cool nod from Toph.

"How long have you guys been here?" Katara asked, settling in. "What have you been up to?"

"Oh, we arrived the other day. We made pretty good time from Ba Sing Se. We've just been chilling…" Toph said, putting her feed up.

"It's so nice to be home and get to relax!" Tai Ly exclaimed. "I've been taking everyone around to see the beaches, and my favourite spots in the city… Yesterday we even visited my old circus!"

"That sounds lovely!" Katara smiled.

"It's been pretty nice getting a break from the Beifong Metalbending Academy. I think this celebration probably came at exactly the right time. My students have been _so_ frustrating! I've started trying to teach them techniques, and it's been _sooooo_ tedious." Toph said rolling her eyes.

"I think they're progressing fine. I visited the Academy and saw their progress myself. Especially considering they're learning a form of bending that just started existing… She's just being hard on them." Haru said.

Toph shrugged nonchalantly. "I got high standards. You need to be better that 'fine' if you're being taught by the greatest Earthbender in the world and first ever Metalbender!"

The group laughed at their banter, as Suki and Sokka re-joined the table. The jovial conversations continued, concentrating mostly on what each member has been doing since their last meeting. When the topic turned to how things were doing at the South Pole, the group expected to hear Sokka was considering chiefdom and was home to learn the ins-and-outs of the role from his father. They were, however, quite surprised to hear Katara was back home.

"I thought you were still flying around the world with Aang?" Suki said. "When did you go back home?"

"A few months ago." Katara said with a shrug. "Pakku needed help setting up a Waterbending school back home. And I hadn't seen my family in a while, so I decided to make the trip home. It's been nice, watching the way the tribe is growing and developing since the war's end, and trying to help where I can. I feel good about it."

"That's great!" Suki said cheerily. "And, uh, where's Aang at the moment?"

Katara shrugged. "Uh, I'm not sure. It's kind of hard to keep track, ya know. He's always flitting in from one place to another."

There was a beat of uncomfortable silence as the group nodded.

"He, uh…" Katara started, hoping to fend off some of the silence. "He should probably be here though. He's not yet, obviously, but uh… he will probably be arriving soon."

"Great!" Tai Ly cheered. "That's great! A proper reunion."

"Anyway…" Sokka was (thankfully) able to read his sister's discomfort, and created a swift exit. "We should probably go find our rooms, and settle in before dinner tonight. Speaking of… will our host be joining us?"

"Who knows?" Toph said, rolling her eyes. "Sparky's been like a ghost the whole time we've been here. The only ones who get to see him are his body guards over here-" Gesturing to the Kyoshi warriors by her side.

"He's just been busy. He's been trying his best to be here for meals and the fun things, but his advisors are constantly pulling him into meetings, and then out of meetings for other meetings…" Suki sighed. "All I can say is thank goodness I'm not running an island nation, because it is not as glamorous as it all seems."

"I dunno, seems pretty glamorous to me." Katara said, looking up again at the gorgeous palace interior and thinking of her comfortable lodgings during her travel here. Even with the development and improvements going on back home in the South Pole, it was far from this level of luxury.

"I'm sure he'll try his best to be here." Tai Ly nodded, affirming Suki's statement. "I know he's really excited to see you guys again."

"I'll show you to your rooms." Suki hopped up, and took Sokka by the arm to lead him. "We are all staying in the same wing. It's really nice, and it means we can hang out easily if we have any free time too…"

Katara followed the twittering couple. She was smiling at their glee at being together again, but felt a small pang of jealousy.

She had known there'd be questions when she arrived without Aang, but had hoped it wouldn't be so quick. She should have been prepared with a better excuse, but she didn't want to lie to her friends. If she was honest with herself, she was nervous about seeing Aang again – particularly since she had not received any confirmation of his whereabouts or plans since their awkward separation. And she had missed the intimacy and comfort of a relationship, and of being in love. If she was honest with herself – perhaps she has been feeling that way for a longer time than this separation. And the uncertainty of where they stood and where they were going was causing her more concern than she was willing to admit to.

 **Hi guys. It's been a second since I've written anything, as I said in the description above. It would be really great to hear what you all think, and get some constructive feedback.**

 **Many thanks, Zanny**


	2. Chapter 2: The dinner

**Strike of the match: Chapter 2 - The Dinner**

 **Apologies for the delay in update, friends.**

 **Disclaimed: I don't own any character from Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

The room where Suki dropped her off was at the end of the long hallway in the wing where they were all staying. The grand wooden doors were flanked by tall ceramic vases with lush greenery.

"Remember, the dinner is in 2 hours. So have a rest and freshen up, and we'll all meet in the formal dining room." Suki said with a smile. "I think it'll be fancy to-do, so it's a nice excuse to dress up."

With a final exchange of pleasantries, Katara retreated into her room – she was immediately struck by a strange sense of _déjà vu_. The room, like the rest of the palace, had been recently redone – and was it by design or only coincidence that it seemed to be particularly with her in mind. The walls were painted a beautiful, rich, inky cobalt, like the deep oceans of the Fire Nation islands. The bedframe, the water basin and other furnishings were in golden metals punctuated with accents of Pearl of the Sea, and the walls were adorned with ornate masks in all shades of blue and white and black. She crossed the room and opened the curtains and was greeted by the most amazing view of the ocean. She recognised this view. The room was shoddy and neglected and covered in a thin layer of dust then, but it was the same place. The room Zuko took her that night of the _Agni Kai_.

 _"My Prince, is there anything may I get you?" The young servant girl asked by the doorway, eyes still wide in disbelief from the events of that evening. When Zuko politely shook his head no, she turned her head to Katara. "And to you, Mistress..?"_

 _"This is Master Katara of the Southern water tribe." Zuko groaned out._

 _"If you wouldn't mind, I need some warm water to continue healing his wounds. And our associates may be landing at any moment, or… I'm actually not sure when… but if there may be a sky bison in the gardens at some point."_

 _The servant girl nodded and backed out slowly. "I will return soon with fresh water. And, uh… Prince Zuko. We're all very happy you're okay." With a small smile._

 _Katara gave him a smirk as blush coloured his cheeks. As the glowing water surrounding her hands became warmed and dull from their healing session, she discarded the water and bent the last bit from the water basin to cover her hands. "How do you feel being back here again?" She asked tentatively. The muscles of his chest contracted with discomfort as she placed her hands back on the wound._

 _He took a while to answer. "I don't know what's going to happen next. When Aang returns, or Agni forbids if he doesn't…"_

 _"Don't think about that now." She tried to shake the shared anxiety out of her mind. "All we can do now is wait." She looked around the room. In a dark corner she saw a picture frame standing, a book rack filled with dusty books. "What is this room?"_

 _Zuko took a beat to reply. "I'm not sure why I led you here actually. It was just the first room that came to my mind that wasn't too far from the gardens. This used to be my mother's quarters, when I was little. Before she disappeared. Even when I was back here…" He cringed at the mention of his return, his betrayal of her. "I haven't been back to this wing in ages. Not since I was a little boy."_

 _With her hand still on the wound on his heart she felt tears prickle her eyes. The weight of the day's events was starting to hit her, and an overwhelming sense of relief hit her. "I don't know much about your mother, but I'm sure she would be proud of you. For standing up for what's right."_

 _He looked up at her and for a tender moment their eyes were locked. His eyes were bright golden, brimming with emotion and relief. His hand reached up to trace the outline of her cheek and tucked a wayward curl behind her ear._

 _There was a soft knock at the door, pulling them back to reality. It was the servant girl. "Sorry to disturb Prince Zuko and Master Katara. The Avatar has returned."_

The air from the window was refreshing and salty. Katara inhaled deeply.

Her baggage was already placed at the foot of her bed, so she commenced unpacking her things.

Despite her restful trip, the anticipatory anxiety for the dinner was already draining her. But perhaps she could still make the best of this trip. All of her friends would be there, as well as so many interesting people – world leaders, innovators… There would be plenty to occupy her time, plenty of people to meet, and plenty of opportunities. Even if an uncomfortable situation did arise again – she could find other things to distract her. She was a grown woman after all. And this was just a little social interaction…

With a sigh to crossed the room to the basin to wash her face and start combing her hair, the reassuring mantra echoing in her mind.

The grand dining room was already brimming with people when she arrived. She gladly accepted the glass of wine offered to her at the door as she entered the expansive hall, scanning the crowd for a familiar face to attach herself to.

A smile crossed her face as she transversed the room. When in the past 100 years had so many leaders, dignitaries, notable figures from each nation congregate in the same room, socialising together no less. She recognised a great many friends and notable figures from their travels – the Earth King, in deep discussion with what appeared to be a fire nation Sage, while sipping on fire whiskey. King Bumi in the corner, entertaining a small crowd around him with a vivid and elaborate retelling of one of odd adventures. Northern Water Tribe politicians laughing and toasting amongst each other. The room was a kaleidoscope of reds and blues and greens. And in the centre stood a long table, set for what must be fifty-odd guests.

"Over here, Sugar Queen." She heard Toph call her over. She was standing with their group of friends and a platter of entrée's. Katara assumed they had once been in the hands of a waiter, distributing them to the guests – but they have clearly been high-jacked by Toph.

"Katara, you look lovely." Tai Ly said. "What a beautiful dress!"

"Oh, thank you." Katara insecurely fingered the short sleeve. It was a silky dress in her light blue colours that she had made ages ago when she was traveling with Aang across some warmer parts. Her hair, curling into little corkscrews in this humidity, was kept down. "I don't have many dresses that work for this weather to be honest. I wasn't sure if it was appropriate."

"Well, I think it looks great." Suki said, beaming. "But if you need some new things, we could take you shopping tomorrow maybe? We had such a great time dress-shopping in the city these couple of days!" Suki was in a long, deep green gown, much more formal than Katara's attire. She was currently tucked into Sokka's side, under his arm. Her brother, however, not particularly engaged in the dress-conversation, was preoccupying himself with the plate of entrée's which seemed to be emptying rather quickly.

"Yeah, yeah, you're all pretty. Let's get back to the point at hand – when is dinner starting? I'm _starving!_ " Toph lamented.

"I second that." Sokka said, his mouth still full of a crumbly cheesy pastry.

"These things can't formally start until the host and guests of honour arrive. And Zuko is stuck in a meeting." Suki said with a shrug.

"Ugh, _again_? Can't Sparky just take a freaking break long enough so we can _eat?"_

And, as if called upon, the grand doorways opened and Zuko's arrival was announced. Katara craned her neck, and could just make out his form entering the room. He was surrounded by the silvery-grey heads of his advisors in dark maroon robes, and most of her view was obscured. She heard him though, speaking clearly and melodically, as the room silenced to hear him speak.

"My apologies for being late. I was unfortunately occupied in a meeting of utmost importance. I have one more announcement however before we start. Our guest of honour, Avatar Aang, has sent me a message that his travels have been delayed."

A small sigh of relief escaped her lips before she could stop it.

"He regrets that he will not be able to attend tonight's dinner – but hopes to be here in time for the ball in a few days. Anyway – I will not delay any further – please, if everyone can take their seats, we may begin our feast!"

It was a scurry as the different groups in conversation dispersed and headed towards the long table. Seats had been assigned according to tradition, and cards with names and titles in calligraphy were placed on the plates. It took her a few moments to walk along the table and find her seat. Her friends – Sokka, Toph, Haru - and herself were placed on one end of the table – the furthest edge, close to the one head of the table, where one chair stood empty. _I'm placed next to Aang, of course._ On the other side of the table sat Zuko, with Iroh on his right and the Kyoshi warriors, Suki and Tai Ly, ballgown-ed but still at his guard.

The waiters entered, lifted the coppery cloches to reveal the beautifully prepared meals and presented them to the guests. The promises of a delicious feast were certainly delivered upon – if slightly more spicy than her palate was used to. She tried to focus on the meal rather than the ominously empty chair at her left side. Her friends were engaging jovially in conversation; Sokka was moaning exaggeratedly as he forked increasingly large bites into his mouth. And yet, despite all of her efforts to forget her concerns and distract herself with the party, she was unable to avoid the reminders.

She took a deep sip from her glass of red wine. This was going to be a long night.

Dinner was over, and the guests had moved to the ballroom for drinks and merriment. The room was lit with candles and drinks were running like water. In one of the corners of the ballroom, at a low table, sat two elders drinking sake while in deep debate, a small crowd forming around them.

"You are misunderstanding the entire point of this debate, General – _tradition._ The Northern Water tribe is a _traditional_ society, and our people _value_ that tradition. And the _traditional role_ for the woman is also valued and respected, and wanted to be upheld. The mother, the homemaker… The healer…"

Iroh nodded slowly. "I understand your point of view, chancellor. The Fire Nation too is a nation of great tradition. And we, too, put great value on the woman's gifts of giving and nurturing life. But this is only one of the many gifts. Fire Nation women have shown themselves to be some of our greatest warriors, strategists… not to mention in the fields of literature, theatre, medicine."

Katara stood listening to the elders, Fire and Water nations, debating. The issues obviously held particular weight to her, and the traditionalist views of her tribes Norther brothers got under her skin, but she allowed the two to grind through the issue. She had entered the small group gathering around the two men midway through the conversation.

"Perhaps you have had the most poignant example." Iroh said, extending his hand to touch Katara's forearm. "In the brilliant Master Katara."

"And I certainly do respect Master Katara." The chancellor said with a respectful nod. "But as I've said, these are roles that are imprinted on our society, in our culture."

"What are your thoughts, Katara?" Iroh said, formally inviting her into the debate.

She waited for a beat before she answered. "This is a subject close to my heart. When I was young and came to the Northern Water Tribe to learn waterbending, I was angry and frustrated when I was not allowed to learn combat. So perhaps I will always have some level of bias in this debate…" A grumbling from the Northern Water tribe officials in the crowd emerged, but was quickly silenced as she continued. "But – in my travels I have learned much. And what I have learned is that the world changes. Even culture, so deeply ingrained in all of use, given time does evolve. When we visited Yu Dao several years ago, I saw a new kind of city – one where Fire and Earth citizens were living together, creating families together. The society had evolved and changed. We are in a new world now. After 100 years of war, of acting out of necessity – we are now at a place where our societies can develop, grow. Nothing remains stagnant. Least of all, I would say, Water – the element of _change_."

"But Water is also the element of _community._ " The chancellor insisted. "And our community was built on certain rules, on certain traditions."

"Perhaps, chancellor, we should leave the debate for now." Iroh said, as he stifled a yawn. "The night is becoming late, and these old bones are no longer what they used to be."

The chancellor agreed and extended his hand and shook hands with the General. To Katara, a respectful nod only – resulting in a subtle roll of the eyes when the elder wasn't looking.

"May I ask you accompaniment to the gardens, Master Katara?" Iroh asked.

"Of course." She said, linking her arm in his and helping the older man walk across the ballroom to the wide open doors leading to the gardens.

"You look most lovely. I am sorry I have not been able to talk to you or your friends sociably – I was caught in debate with Old Men much of the evening." Iroh said with a chuckle.

"That's alright. I've enjoyed watching. Regardless of the arguments and my feelings about them, the fact that we are able to debate these things in a civilised manner alone is a miracle in itself."

"For as much trouble as we have had maintaining peace after the war, I find comfort in these small signs of change." Iroh chuckled, and pointed to the crowd. "My poor nephew."

In the middle of a small crowd on the dance floor, stood Zuko. This was the first time she had seen him – not hidden by advisors or on the other end of a long table – since her arrival. The years had done the young Fire Lord well. He stood tall, broad-shouldered, dressed in his formal gold-and-red garb. His glossy black hair had grown out longer and was now pinned up in a bun with his crown. He looked regal– _handsome_ even. But perhaps he would look even more so not for the look of extreme discomfort on his face. The warrior prince she knew looked positively struck with fear, with a long-haired spidery vixen attached to his arm. Katara couldn't help but giggle at the look of obvious panic on his face as she drew one long-nailed finger up his chest.

Iroh chuckled as well. "The poor boy. Since he came of age his council has been pushing him to find someone and marry. They want an heir."

"Already? He's so young."

"Producing an heir is of the utmost importance as the Fire Lord. But my nephew is a stubborn young man. And despite their best attempts, those old fogies have yet to find one politician's daughter or high society girl who can impress him. Although watching them try has provided me with quite some entertainment."

As they reached the doors, Iroh gently squeezed her hand. "Thank you for your help, dear. I think I should be fine from here. My room is just off the gardens. Perhaps I'll take a stroll the long way round – the night air will do me good."

"Sleep well, Iroh."

She watched as the General walked slowly along the garden path, and drew a deep breath of the cool evening air.

The gardens, even in the dim moonlight, looked spectacular. Lush, teeming with flowers.

She turned her head as she heard someone approached, and chuckled when she saw who it was. Zuko stumbled across the doorway with a deep sigh. "Escaped from your dance partner there, Fire Lord?"

"You saw that?" He asked embarrassedly, his hand moving to the back of his neck.

She laughed. "You looked terrified."

"Glad the first time you see me in a couple of years is like that. How have you been? I'm sorry I haven't been able to talk to you since you arrived."

"You've been busy. I understand."

"I should never be too busy for my friends."

Katara smiled. "Have you been well? From what I've heard from the others, it seems you are working yourself half to death."

Zuko shook his head. "Politics is… exhausting at times. But I think we are doing better now. The New Ozai Society is by and large dealt with; the assassination attempts have been infrequent; really, the only thing is..." He couldn't suppress the low chuckle. "I mean, you saw. I'm sure that Uncle told you as well."

"You're of age now. Time to get married and start popping out babies. Tick-tock." Katara laughed. "Believe it or not I get that too. The tribeswomen in the South Pole have been non-stop with me – 'When are you getting married? When can we expect little ones? Katara, where is your engagement necklace.' Ever since the day I turned eighteen."

"My counsellors have gone mad. It started out simple enough with meetings. Heir-this and heir-that… But they've been getting more and more aggressive in their _suggestions_ as time goes on. I feel like I'm being hunted."

She chuckled. "It gets to you. Gets to me too."

"Really? I can't imagine anything getting to you."

She smiled. "Plenty of things get to me."

"Like what?"

Katara cringed and took another sip from her glass. "Ugh… Don't worry about it. I'm just… going through some personal stuff at the moment I guess."

He frowned. "Well, I'm sorry. I hope things work out."

A beat passed with comfortable silence, just the sound of crickets chirping in the gardens and raucous laughter from the party behind them. When she peered to the side, she caught Zuko's deep golden gaze and smiled. "Thank you for hosting this beautiful party, by the way. Everything has been so lovely."

"I'm happy to. And I don't think I deserve much of the thanks, I have some wonderful planners involved in putting it all together. This party being of _international importance_ and all." With humorous gravity. "I just hope you have a good time and a comfortable stay."

"You know, I'm actually staying in the same room that I healed you in the night of the _Agni Kai?_ What a funny coincidence."

Zuko smiled softly. "Really? That is funny."

Before Katara could push any further, a whirlwind of activity joined their quiet conversation, in the form of a slightly-tipsy Sokka. "Zuko!" He threw his arms around the shoulders of his friend pulling him into an embrace. "How've you been buddy? Long time, long time!" Soon they were joined by the rest of their friends, and their quiet reprieve from the party was over. But as they were pulled back into the great hall and danced and joked and drank – perhaps for the first time that day, Katara felt free from the concerns plaguing her mind.

 **Hope you guys are enjoying this so far. Please let me know with a review if you are!**

 **Zanny**


	3. Chapter 3: The gardens

**Strike of the match: Chapter 3 - The gardens**

 **This chapter may actually reveal some of the things I've been alluding to in past chapters. And perhaps give some more concrete clues as to where things are going.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of ATLA.**

The next morning, Katara woke up early – so early in fact, that the sky was just being coloured in lilacs and blues and the sun crept up the horizon. Perhaps it was all the meats and cheeses and wine from the previous night, but by dawn Katara's eyes were wide open and she could no longer sleep.

She pulled herself from the silky sheets and towards the water basin to wash her face. She got a small fright as she saw herself in the mirror – her hair, curlier in the humid climate of the Fire Nation, was standing at angles from her deep sleep. Not feeling up to detangling it at the moment, she roughly combed through the worst of the tangles with her fingers and arranged the curly mess into a loose and messy bun.

Perhaps she should get a cup of coffee, since she's up so early.

Tying the red-and-black housecoat she found provided in her closet tightly around her body, she quietly exited her room and tiptoed down the hallway. She had to suppress a chuckle as she heard the unmistakable sounds of her brother's load snoring come from his room, penetrating the heavy doors.

 _At least Sokka is sleeping well… Now where were the kitchens again?_

Despite the much-repeated fact that _firebenders rise with the sun,_ the hallways were quiet and empty. With the early morning light gently pouring in from the window, one might even go as far as to describe it as… _serene._ The thought seemed so absurd as it crossed Katara's mind that she could hardly suppress a chuckle. Zuko truly has done a wonderful job rehabilitating this space, that what was once the most dreaded place in her mind, the epicentre of evil, could now seem pretty to her.

Speaking of pretty, had she not seen that painting before?

 _I'm going in circles. Officially lost._

With a huff, Katara spun around trying to orientate herself and find the direction she came from. She needed some central landmark to help her navigate this place. And as she passed another wide open set of glass doors, she found it –

 _The gardens! Hopefully I can find my way to the kitchens from there. Or at least back to my room._

The morning air was cooler than she expected as a crisp ocean breeze drew in from the ocean's side. But the gardens, as beautiful as they were the night before in the dark, were even more gorgeous this morning. The flowers that had been closed were blooming, opening, and the grass was speckled with glistening drops of dew.

She must've really walked down the wrong side of the palace, because she did not recognise this angle of the garden. But if she could just get back to the bit with the firelilies and the large cherry blossom tree by the pool… She followed the path paved out in little white pebbles as it wove through the greenery and the flora. Across the way she could see some long-beaked blue-breasted birds strut along the grass, pecking into the ground searching for worms. Behind the mother bird, waddled some chicks, and Katara stood for a moment to watch the little chicks hop on behind their mother.

Then as the birds flew away, they revealed behind them a figure.

 _Seems like I'm not the only one enjoying the gardens this morning._

As she walked closer, she realised who it was.

Zuko sat still as a mouse, his back turned to her and his legs crossed. He was meditating, his hands poised together in the Fire Nation salute with one fist against an open hand. His hair had grown out longer, and was now hanging loose down to just above his shoulders.

And he was shirtless.

Katara stilled. She felt like she was walking in one a private moment. Even though she had seen Zuko meditating countless times when they were staying the Western Air Temple or at Ember Island – she had even seen him shirtless before… But this seemed different. The vision of his broad shoulders, the muscles of his back in the early morning light, his narrow waist – he was different. All of it seemed… _different._

 _I should go… I should… leave. Now._

But as she stepped back, a twig crunched underfoot and Zuko agilely snapped back towards her.

"Oh, it's you. Katara."

"Sorry, I-I didn't mean to disturb you. I was just walking in the garden, and…"

"No, please, it's fine." He shifted around. Did he train before his meditation? Was that a thin sheen of sweat she detected across his chest? "I was just meditating."

"I'll leave you to finish-"

"No, please." He indicated to a spot of grass beside her. "I would like some friendly company."

After a beat, Katara relented and sat down cross-legged next to him. They were on a little hill just above the pool, which was glistening in the morning light. A small family of turtle-ducks were floating there amongst the reeds.

"This is a beautiful place."

"It has always been my favourite place. Despite all the many dark memories this palace holds… the gardens have always been special to me. My mother and I used to sit here and feed the turtle ducks when I was little."

Katara could not keep from smiling. "That sounds so lovely."

"These days I just meditate here. It's a particularly peaceful spot, I find." He stretched his arms out above his head and she heard his joints click; Katara averted her eyes before she could get caught looking at the way his body stretched, lithe like a cat.

Katara coughed, dispelling the distracting _differentness_ from her mind. "Your hair grew out."

He chuckled, pulling his hair up into a ponytail. "My Uncle wants me to grow it out into the traditional style of the Fire Lord. But I feel like it looks silly."

Katara laughed at that. "It does look a little bit silly."

"Says you. With that pom-pom at the top of your head." Pointing to the messy bun at the top of her head.

"It's so humid here! I'm not used to it."

The chuckled together genially.

After a pause, Katara felt a question that's been niggling at her since the night before escape her. "Did you… did you make sure I stayed in the room where I healed you? Your mother's old room?"

Zuko released a slow exhale. "Truthfully, I had the room prepared particularly for you."

Katara looked down, a soft blush colouring her cheeks.

"It stood empty for some time when I first became Fire Lord. And when my Mother returned, I had her move to the East wing, closer to myself and Kiyi. And one day I found myself back in that room and… the memory that was most prominent in my mind was that night. When you saved my life. So I had it remodeled with you in mind. For when you visited and… I suppose just to honour that memory. I didn't realise it would be so long until I see you again, but-"

"Zuko…" Katara took his hand, squeezing it. "That is so incredibly thoughtful. I'm sorry I haven't been by much to visit."

"I understand. You've been flying across the world with the Avatar, spreading peace. That's a pretty decent excuse to lose touch."

A deep sigh escaped. And this earned a cocked eyebrow and sideways glance from Zuko.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"It's clearly not nothing. Something's up with you. Last night, and now… You know you can talk to me, right? I know it's been a long time, but-"

"No, I know. I just don't want to make things complicated."

Zuko sat back on his elbows, expectantly.

"I-it's… it's about Aang. And you two are friends." She ran her hands across her face. "We're _all_ friends. And it makes it… difficult to talk about. And it's just difficult in general."

"I understand." Zuko said nodding. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. Relationships are difficult. Everyone has their ups and downs. I know that may be difficult to hear from me – I haven't really been in a long-term relationship since Mai, and that wasn't exactly a perfect relationship."

"No, I-I…" She swallowed. The words sat like a ball of pressure in her chest, tasted bitter on her tongue. "Maybe I should talk about it. I've been keeping it to myself for so long. It's been driving me insane." A shuddering sigh. "It's not just an up-and-down kind of thing. For the better part of a year I've been feeling… distant. I mean, at first it was great. We were travelling to all these new places, solving problems. And I felt part of it all… But as time went on, I started feeling like I was just along for the ride. Aang stopped listening to my advice; stopped _asking_ for my advice. He started spending all his time with the Air Accolades; _all_ he could talk about was rebuilding the Air Nation. He was going full force, but all I was doing was… waiting for him at home. And when he got home, it seemed that all he wanted to talk about was starting a family and producing little airbenders. Not waterbenders – or non-benders, La forbid. Part of me understands why he felt so urgently about it but…It made me feel like all I was ever going to get to do, the only role I was ever to be, was a wife and mom. I felt like I was being forced back into the narrow, sexist role that the Northern tribe tried to push me into. All of the other stuff, everything I had built my identity on, was fading. When we met anyone, I was introduced or addressed as Katara the Waterbending Master, or Katara who trained the Avatar, or even Katara daughter of the Southern Water Tribe… It seemed like all I was to Aang was a vessel for his future airbenders, and all I was to everyone else was the Avatar's girlfriend. And if I ever brought it up, all I could get was Aang the Martyr. And if I ever tried to talk about it, really talk through it, he would evade the conversation and run away. Guess that's just the typical Airbender way."

Katara eyes' were locked on her hands wringing in her lap, evading Zuko's bright golden gaze.

"So a few months ago, I finally had enough. I told Aang I didn't want to just follow him around the world anymore. I wanted to be _useful._ I wanted to _do good._ And I wanted to go back to the Southern Water Tribe to start a waterbending school for girls who want to learn combat with Pakku. He didn't take it well. He said I was being selfish, being heartless. I knew the things he wanted were important – rebuilding the Air temples and their culture and... But shouldn't a relationship be about what both people want? Do my needs, my dreams not matter?" She sighed, throwing her hands up. "He flew away on Appa. But I couldn't stand behind and wait for him anymore. So I left him a letter, explaining everything I hadn't got the chance to say before, and I got on a ship to home. I hadn't heard from him since. Not a word."

A beat of silence passed, as Zuko absorbed all she had told him.

"Thank you for telling me, Katara. I'm so sorry you've had to go through all this." Zuko extended a hand, squeezing hers. "Is there anything I can do to help."

"No." She rubbed her eye, dispelling the stinging of tears threatening to fall. "Thank you for listening. Just talking has helped a lot."

"Can I ask… what your plan is now? For your future?"

"I don't know. I don't have a plan. I've been agonising about what's going to happen when Aang arrives. I mean, technically we're still together, but… I don't know what our future holds. All I know is I can't go back to the way things were. I've worked too hard and I've been through too much. I can't waste all that – and I can't waste my talent. I need to do something meaningful. I need to put meaning back into my life."

Zuko nodded slowly.

Katara sniffed. "Thanks again, Zuko. I really needed this." She slowly raised herself up until she was standing. "I should leave you to finish your meditations. I've taken enough of your time."

"Katara." She looked back at him – serene, beautiful, _different_. "Katara, you deserve the life you want. You deserve to do the things you are good at. The world would be poorer for it if you do not. I'm sure Aang will see that too in time."

"Thank you." She started towards the path again. "Uh-… Where are the kitchens again?"

"Just keep following the path that way."

"Thanks."

The walk towards the kitchen was lighter for Katara. Even though nothing had really been resolved, after keeping her concerns toiling inside her own mind for so long it felt so good to let them out. Perhaps now that she'd admitted her feelings out loud, she could actually start doing something about it and – as Zuko called it – develop a plan for her future.

"There you are!" Suki called.

Katara was sitting at a table in the kitchens, sipping on some freshly brewed coffee that the kitchen staff prepared for her. "I just came in for a coffee. I was up so early this morning."

"Well drink up! We're taking you shopping today."

"What?"

"Yes! Like we talked about at dinner last night." Suki said, grabbing a fruit from the table and sitting down herself. "Tai Ly and I spoke to some of the other Kyoshi Warriors and swopped around some guarding shifts so we will both be free this morning."

"Oh wow. Suki, I'm not sure if I'm actually-"

"No! No excuses! We haven't hung out in forever. And, I know this seems counterintuitive since I'm in a troupe of all-girl warriors, but I could really use some girl time. Girl time that is entirely independent from work. No work talk. Just gossip and girl-talk and trying on dresses."

Katara sniggered and shook her head.

"Plus – the ball is in a few days. And Toph needs a dress too. And she _hates_ shopping."

Katara stifled a giggle. "How do you plan on getting her there."

"I'm going to need manpower. That's why you definitely need to come." Katara raised an eyebrow. Suki shrugged. "And if she puts up too much of a fight, Tai Ly will just have to chi block her."

"Oh Suki, no!"

"C'mon, we're heading out now. Come on!" Suki dragged Katara out of the kitchens by the arm, effectively closing the discussion.

"I'm already bored."

"Toph, we just walked into the shop!"

"And I'm already bored. This is going to be terrible, I hate this."

"You need a dress for the ball too!"

"Can't you guys pick something out for me. I'm _blind_ , remember? Doesn't make much difference to me?"

"Well that can't be totally true, Toph, I'm sure there are some things you prefer in a dress." Tai Ly reasoned.

After a beat, Toph sighed. "My feet need to be bare. So something longer, I guess, so it doesn't look weird that I'm not wearing shoes?"

"Good note." Katara said as she ran her finger along the samples of fabric. The store Suki had led them into was large, decked out with rolls and rolls of fabric – most in shades of red, maroon, ivory, black or gold. But there were others, Suki had insisted, you just need to know where to look. "Do you want it in green?"

"Duh."

"Any preferences in fabric choices?" Suki asked.

"I dunno, sugarcakes, knock yourselves out." Toph had found a small couch in the centre of the store, and placed herself there, feet up and arms behind her head. She was clearly not planning on participating, despite Suki's pleads and threats. Perhaps, Katara thought, it was best to let her nap while the older girls perused the fabrics for a while.

"Ooooh, I love this!" Tai Ly held up a soft, chiffonny dark pink fabric. "Can I have a few yards of this to send to the palace dressmakers?" She handed the roll to the shop owner, who accepted the fabric with a low bow.

"Of course, Miss. There is a beautiful golden lace that goes well with this fabric. Would you like to take a look at it."

"Please!"

Tai Ly flitted across the store, in her element, picking and choosing different samples of fabrics, laces, buttons and trims.

"The other colour fabrics are usually on that side of the shop." Suki said, pointing. "I think I'll look around here a bit. I'm thinking about getting something out of the ordinary, maybe a gold dress even? I dunno, might be too much."

"That could be pretty."

Katara slowly headed towards to other side of the store. A young woman sat there at a table, sowing a dress. Next to her stood dress figures with several long dresses displayed. On the wall by her table stood a row of fabric rolls in a variety of colours – blues and greens and purples and yellows. But it wasn't the fabric that caught Katara's eye – it was a particular dress.

In a scarlet red and ivory, the dress folded across the bust and scarlet fabric gently flowed down over the ivory in an elegant A-line. The dress had think straps over the shoulders, but also draping details over the shoulders. It was elegant, but not overly flashy – appropriate for a formal event, but still appropriate for her.

"This is a beautiful dress. Did you make it?" She asked the dressmaker.

She nodded shyly. "This is my father's shop. I work as a seamstress for him. Sometimes I make my own dresses as well. That's one of my favourites."

"I love it. Would you be able to make one for me?"

"For you?" The girl asked, blushing now. "Wh-why, I'd be honoured. Master Katara." She bowed her head low. "How would you like it."

"It's perfect the way it is. But, uh- would it possible to do in blue?"

"As I'm sure you can see, our shop has a limited supply of certain shades. But I'm certain I can figure something out for you. And I will work double time to make sure it is ready for the Fire Lord's ball!" The young girl was glowing now, disbelieving of the opportunity that her dress would be worn at such an event. "Shall I, uh, take your measurements?"

"Thank goodness that is over." Toph said. "Lunch?"

"Yes please!" The girls were walking down the bustling streets of the Fire Nation Capital. The walked until they found a nice enough restaurant that could serve as their lunch, and found a seat.

As they sipped on lemonade and perused the menu for options, Suki's promise of girl talk and gossip seemed to begin.

"So, Katara. I saw you and Zuko had a nice chat in the gardens this morning." Tai Ly said slyly. "I was discussing guarding shifts with Eliza, and I noticed you two sitting together."

"Oh." Katara said, willing any flush away from her cheeks.

"Is that where you were this morning?" Suki asked interestedly.

"I was up very early this morning. I got lost looking for the kitchens and a cup of coffee and ended up in the gardens. Zuko was there meditating-"

"Half-naked." Tai Ly said in a sing-song voice.

"WHAT?" Suki said eyes wide open.

" _Not_ half-naked! Just shirtless. He always meditates shirtless. Anyway, we just sat caught up on things. Had a heart to heart. Normal stuff."

"I didn't know you and Sparky had heart to hearts." Toph said, crossing her arms with a knowing smile.

Katara shrugged. "He's a good listener. And he's had a difficult life and dealt with a lot of issues too – and he can empathise with a lot of tough things. So over the years – I guess since the Yon Rha thing – we've had a few good life chats in our time."

"Do you always have them at dawn in the most romantic place in the palace with Zuko shirtless?"

"Tai Ly! Don't say that. Katara is with Aang – right?"

Katara nodded. She didn't really feel like bring the whole story up here again. "Aang and I are still together." A lie by omission will have to do for now.

"I mean you're taken, but you're not _dead_." Tai Ly said rolling her eyes. "Trust me, I have zero interest in Zuko that way. We've known each other our whole lives, the Mai-thing, the Azula-thing… but even _I_ can't deny the boy has aged well."

"I-I… would not really have much to say about that." Katara said, but she felt blush betray her cheeks.

"No, _I_ have nothing to say about that." Toph said, waving her hand over her eyes. "Your heartbeat suggests you may very well have something to say, Sweetness."

"WHAT?" Suki said, scandalised, mouth wide open. "Is that true, Katara?"

"It's true that this conversation is very _embarrassing_ to me! We're friends. All of us are friends, and maybe this isn't appropriate?" She said chuckling.

"Hmm, okay." Suki said with a raised eyebrow. "How about we change the subject. What about you, Toph? Do you have a new boy waiting on you back at the Beifong Metalbending Academy?"

"Oh jeez." Toph said, crossing her arms behind her head and lounging back cockily. "Which one?"

After a delicious, much joking and catching up, the girls sauntered back to the palace. Katara tried to ignore the smug sideways glances she kept receiving from Toph, as though the younger girl knew a delicious secret that remained unspoken.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed it. Reviews are much appreciated. As mentioned before, I'm coming back to writing for the first time in a few years so I'm just starting to gain my confidence back.**

 **Zanny**


End file.
